The melting of a cold heart
by solatia
Summary: A story about a girl, recently orphaned, and a boy, filthy rich, living in a place. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Bleach.**

_**A/N: **Sorry for changing from first person to third without telling you. I sometimes do it unintentionally. Again, sorry in advance._

Karin was just returning from soccer practice. She knew she was a little late but she couldn't help it. When she played soccer, it was like time stopped. Her phone was out of battery, and so she lost track of time. It must be around seven, judging by the sky and its dark color. She was graduating soon and so now she had more time to practice, which made her pretty content with how everything was.

As she neared the house, she realized two things

One: it was empty because there was no noise, and silence into the Kurosaki household meant that something was up, most of the time bad.

Two: there were two police officers outside, waiting for someone and Karin was afraid that that someone was probably her.

She slowed down a little and went towards them feeling cautious while holding the ball in case they attacked her, which was unluckily since they were cops, but still, it never hurt to be careful.

She stopped right in front of them and they eyed one another for a few seconds, before one of the cops, the tall one who was also bald, talked to her

"Are you by any chance Kurosaki Karin?"

"What is it to you?" she asked suspiciously

"I'm a police officer. Now are you Kurosaki Karin or not?"

"Yes! That's me. What's wrong, and what are you doing here? I didn't do anything wrong."

"We know you didn't do anything wrong. We would like of you though to come with us to the hospital."

"O…kay…" she said and she followed them to their car.

The road there was quick and silent, and Karin was starting to worry as to why she was taken there. The worst of scenarios passed through her head but she pushed them all away and forced herself to start having positive thoughts.

As they went inside, they passed through several halls and stairs (going downwards) and they were finally at their destination. She didn't like where she were though. Not one bit. That was because she was where a patient went when they passed away, so they could be sent to where the family wanted to.

At that moment the tall guy turned to look at her and talk to her again.

"We would like for you to tell us if you recognize someone. We know it must be hard but please do your best."

And after the faint nod that came from Karin, he opened the doors to the room.

Inside were four white beds, but only the three of them were occupied. That started to scare her though, and as she looked at the two mans escorting her, they just nodded somewhat sympathetically and urged her to go and have a look. She did that and with little frightened steps she arrived to the first bed.

She went to where the head was supposed to be and lifted the cover cautiously. When she did it though she regretted it and let it fall again as she let go to cover her mouth when she gasped. She rushed to the other two beds and did the same, having the same reaction again. The two cops nodded to each other and led a crying Karin outside so she could sit somewhere and let it all out. There, on the three beds, was her family. Her father, brother and sister were all lying there dead. Karin vowed to never cry again since her mother died when she was four. Well, that night, all the tears came out at once.

Karin that night cried so much that her eyes hurt, as was her heart. She was exhausted after all that and she fell asleep while on the way back to her house with tearstained cheeks. She was forced to leave the hospital, because from the next day onwards, she was to move out of her place and go to live with another family. They had everything ready and that angered her. How could they be so insensitive? Her whole family was freaking dead damn it.

When they were at the Kurosaki clinic, on her last day there, they didn't wake her up. They had already told her their plans for the next day. They would stay with her for the night and then, at eleven in the morning, they would leave to take her to her new home.

The next morning she was woken by the cops and reality crushed her again. She believed for a moment that everything that happened before was a dream, a nightmare more like it, and that today all would be back to normal. Yuzu would be making breakfast like everyday and her father would be fighting with Ichigo about waking the latter up with the infamous 'Isshin-morning-kick-call'. She really wished that from the bottom of her heart but what her opened eyes saw crushed that hope.

"Come on Kurosaki-san. It is time to get up and pack your things. They are waiting for us."

That tall cop again. She growled inside her head and got up. She was done crying. There weren't any tears left for her to cry anyways. She went to her closet and put all her clothes into two suitcases. She also took some from her sister, that she always said that she should wear. Yuzu had taken her shopping and insisted that she should buy some very cute dresses and skirts because they would look cute on her. When Karin disagreed with nails and teeth, Yuzu just said that she would buy them for her whether she liked it or not, and she did. She had never worn them before, but she would start now, slowly, if only in her sister's memory. She also took all the pictures that she could found and a few things to remember her father and brother from. She was ready.

Fortunately, today was Saturday and so there was no school today or tomorrow so she was free of at least that problem. Not that she gave a shit about school, or would go if there was. It was just a plus that there wasn't.

She climbed into the police's car and they drove off. It wasn't very far, so the ride was short. They stopped outside a house, more like a mansion, and they got out signaling for her to do the same. She did so cautiously, and with her things at hand, they all went towards the front door.

They knocked and after a few minutes, a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue piercing eyes came to open it. By the time she saw them she smiled a genuine smile towards Karin and opened it further as she talked

"You must be Karin-chan. I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

"Thank you….. Though you shouldn't be sorry because it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but still… Please, if you need a shoulder to cry on some time, I'll gladly be that shoulder. I once was where you are now and I kind of know what it feels like."

Karin just smiled back at her, and they both turned to the officers after a few moments of silent understanding.

"I will take it from here officers. Thank you for bringing her. Now if you'll excuse us. Karin… come and let's go to your room so you can settle down." And they both went inside the house, while the two officers left to go who knows where.

The **house** seemed even huger from the inside.

They passed a lot of halls and the woman, that Karin still didn't know her name, explained what every room was for as they passed by it. As they reached at the end of a hall, they stopped in front of the only door there, and the woman opened it, going inside. Karin followed her inside.

The walls were a plain white color and it was also decorated pretty simple. It had a lone bed, a small bed-side table, a desk with a chair and a few selves so someone could put books and things on them. It also had a small wardrobe.

"Well Karin-chan, this will be your room for as long as you live here. You may decorate it as you please. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." said the woman and as she made to leave, Karin hesitantly called her

"Yes Karin-chan?"

"Sorry to be rude, but how am I supposed to call you? I still don't know your name or anything else."

"Oh…. Ha…. Sorry, it probably slipped my mind to introduce myself. Since I already knew who you were, I forgot. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto. You may call me however you like, but most people call me Matsumoto." she said smiling a little embarrassed.

"Okay Rangiku-san. Pleased to meet you." Said Karin and after they shook hands, Matsumoto left Karin alone to unpack and get comfortable.

The rest of the residents into this household weren't as gentle to her. There were only two more.

The one was a guy at the age of twenty, with teal intimidating eyes and white hair. He also had a cold exterior and hadn't even greeted her once since she came to live there. They only exchanged glances when they would meet, but that was all. His name was Hitsugaya Toshiro. He was the rightful owner of the mansion, and the head of the Hitsugaya Company.

The other was a girl at the age of twenty three. She was the cousin of Hitsugaya, and she was a real witch. She made Karin do all the housework and more. She always yelled at her, and she was many times tempted to leave the place, but Karin was strong. She wouldn't give her the pleasure to leave and give her what she wanted. Her name was Momo Hinamori.

(**A/N:** Sorry for making Momo as the bitch of this story. Believe me when I say that I have absolutely nothing against her. As long as she isn't paired with Toshiro then it's all cool with me. I just had to for the sake of the story. I want to use as little OC as possible, if I can none at all. So, again sorry.)

Anyway, I would be graduating in two days so what good would come from leaving. That's right. I was living here for already two months, and it was time to leave high school. I had finally turned eighteen. In my stay here, since Momo made me do the housework, Matsumoto taught me how to do them since I never had to. Yuzu always did them in my old home. Matsumoto may be kind when it came to anything else, but apparently, when it came to housework she was the strictest teacher I ever had. Thankfully, I was a fast learner since I was small, so it wasn't a hard task to learn how to take care of a home. I may never have done it before, and it wasn't a pleasant experience, I still did it. Karin Kurosaki doesn't back down from anything and anyone. Now I could be called an expert at these things.

As I was going from the kitchen, since I had finished washing the dishes from dinner, I passed by the living room and I heard my name being said between yelling. The other three occupants of the house were arguing. Well, more like the girls were arguing with Hitsugaya. Since I heard my name, I figured that I should stay and listen.

_Inside the living room…_

"What do you mean she have to come and live with me? I can take care of my self and I don't need anyone. You know that."

"Yes. You can, but what about the house? You will have to work and you can't be doing both. Besides, Karin is an expert now in these things. It would do you good to have someone to talk to when home, instead of the empty walls."

"Rangiku-san is right. You need Karin."

"HMPH… You are agreeing just because you don't like her and you want her out. Besides, what about her opinion? Doesn't she have a say in what happens in her life and who she lives with?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Karin would be coming to live with you and that is final. Your house has enough room for the both of you. Besides, she will be beginning college at spring and she would need to live somewhere. Your house is close there. It's the best solution for both of you. Oh… and another thing, you **will** be friendly. She is not your maid, you will just live together while she takes care of the house. Are we clear?" said Matsumoto ended the discussion. Toshiro huffed angrily and turned around and out of the door.

There, Karin looked startled as he opened the door, and they looked at each other. Karin had a look like a deer caught in the headlights, while he was glaring at her. Then he left when Matsumoto saw them and came at her with a happy grin on.

"Karin-chan. I'm so happy that you are here. I was just ready to come look for you. I have some very important news…."

"Yeah, I know. I happened to be passing by when you declared that I had to go and live with Hitsugaya to take care of his house. Unless there is something else."

"Haha… It seems that nothing escapes you. Yes, if you please. Toshiro is going to leave and start living on his own on a house a little further from here so he can be close to the company. His house is close to your university, only ten minutes by bus or car, and I thought that it would be best for everyone."

"_Hah_…. I guess I don't have a choice. All right, I'll start packing."

"Oh, thank you Karin-chan. I knew I could count on you to not disappoint _meee_..." and she hugged the girl with a bear hug, almost breaking some limps.

"Matsumoto-san… I… can't…breathe…"

"Oh… heh… sorry. My fault." and she let go while a sheepish smile adored her features.

Karin just gave a small sad smile and turned around to leave so she could go and pack her things.

Momo came then outside and stood beside Matsumoto

"You think that the plan will work? I swear if I pretended to hate her and be a bitch for a little longer, I was gonna lose it."

"Don't worry. I know it will work. I thank you very much for helping me on this. I don't know what I would have done without your help. I'm sorry for making you act as something you are not."

"It's okay… As long as Shiro-kun finds happiness, I'm content enough. I just hope you're right and she is the right one for him. They haven't even exchanged one glance since she came here."

"I know. That's why I came up with that plan. Surely, if there are only the two of them into a house, something will develop. I just hope they don't kill each other first, before they realize that they love one another. They're so different. Just like fire and ice, but I know it will work out. We'll just sit back and observe, unless there's need to interfere."

"Okay…. We'll wait and see what happens."

**A/N: Well what do you know…? Momo isn't bad, but she is just pretending. I really just couldn't make her bad for real. I don't fancy drama… Anyway…. I believe that you already figured what Matsumoto's and Momo's plan is (since it's almost written already), but if you haven't, is to make Karin and Toshiro a couple. What do you think about this far? I kind of like it. I took the idea from another fanfiction that I once read. I don't remember the name, and I'm too lazy to look for it, but yeah… I don't take the credit for the idea, but the plot as the story progresses is mine. I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**So long till the next chapter…..**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here I'm again… Sorry for the delay. I want to say, that I don't own Bleach and that I beg for your understanding, but I will no longer make a disclaimer. I'm just lazy, sorry. Just take this one as one for the next chapters to come too. Thanks… **_

_**Now, on with the story…**_

Karin was packing her things, when a photo fell down from one of her selves. She picked it up and had suddenly the urge to cry. It was a photo of her and her sister Yuzu.

Oh, how she missed her sister. Don't get her wrong. She missed her whole family a lot, but her sister… they were twins and so they shared a bond like no other. She would love to have her now here so they could talk. She wanted to tell her her problems and what she was going through.

She sighed and put it inside her suitcase. She was gonna leave in two days and since the day after tomorrow she was graduating, she had to be ready. She didn't like to leave things for the last minute.

The next day passed like usual, and thankfully, peaceful. The only strange thing was that she had to see Hitsugaya since that time that they met at the hall after the announcement from Matsumoto and Momo. She wouldn't give it another thought any other time, but now she wanted to see him so they could talk how the things would go from here on out. They were gonna live together, so they should make an agreement and come to an understanding. But it was like the earth swallowed him alive. He was nowhere to be found.

When it was dinner time and he was still missing, she decided to give up. There was no way they could talk peacefully when she had to go to sleep. She had to rest and restore her batteries, since the day that was to come was gonna require a lot of energy. She was finally graduating and she was also moving out and into Hitsugaya's place. That in itself was a lot.

The morning passed fairly peacefully and happily. She had fun with her friends, and she had forgotten on what was to happen after the graduation for the moment. She was glad that school was finally over, but she was dredging on what was to come. She had already packed her things so now the only thing separating her from her new life was the graduation ceremony.

Before she returned home, she went with her friends and had a friendly last soccer game for the sake of old times. They were moving to Tokyo for studying and so she wasn't about to meet them again anytime soon. She hadn't told anyone about her moving out to live with a guy she hasn't even had a conversation with.

At around three o'clock, they said their goodbyes and parted ways. She was with a happy smile on her face throughout the meeting, and she was truly happy, as she had forgotten about the moving out for the time being. Now that her friends were out of sight and she was on her way to her previously temporary home, reality crushed on her and a scowl adorned now her face.

At the house, a car was waiting outside, with the driver of the family waiting outside of the door.

Karin sighed and went up to him. She knew it was inevitable as he opened the door for her to get in and bowed. Okay, the bowing was weird, especially when it was directed to her, but she still went.

"Good day Karin-sama. I am here to take you to Hitsugaya-sama's house. Your belongings are already in the back, so we're ready to go whenever you please."

"What's with the 'sama'? I'm not your boss."

"Well, I thought…"

"You thought wrong. I'm only going to live with him as a house-keeper. I haven't even talked to the guy before. I don't even like him, and there's no way I could marry Matsumoto or Momo either, so cut the 'sama' crap. Now, we better get over with it as quick as possible. If my things are here, then let's go."

With those things said, she begun getting inside the car when Matsumoto got out to say good bye to her and hug her breathless.

"Matsumoto-san… I… can't… breathe…"

And when Matsumoto let go of her she tried to catch her breath, While Rangiku was smiling sheepishly.

"So? Ready to leave and begin a new life?"

"Yeah, sure… I'm ready to go and live with a guy that I haven't even had a conversation with before. I'm feeling just peachy."

"Good. Now, Konan-kun knows the way there, so you better begin as it is a little bit far. Remember though, even if Toshiro seems distant and cold, he is really warm and a good guy if you give him time. Just try not to kill each other before you get to know one another, okay?"

"…Yeah… Okay. I'll try to be as patient as possible."

"Thank you Karin. Now get going. You have a lot of road to cover."

They left after those last words from Matsumoto.

The road trip there was five hours. She got out, took her things and the key from the driver and watched as he took off to the way back.

When she couldn't see the car anymore, she sighed and turned around to face the two-story house that she was gonna live in from now on.

The guy really had a nice taste in things if his house looked like that. It was comfy and not too fancy. It was just perfect with the snow-white walls and light brown wood on the doors and the windows.

She continued inside and she wasn't disappointed by it either. It was simply decorated with a few boxes here and there by the moving in thing.

As you went through the front door, the kitchen was a few feet away to your right, while to your left there were the stairs that went upstairs to where the bedrooms were. A roomy living room was a little further away to your right with the outside wall being a window, with thick glass, that showed outside on the small garden. There also was a door beside the stairs that must be going to the bathroom.

Upstairs were two doors. One on the far right was locked when she went to check, so that means that her bedroom door was the one on the other side at the end of the little hall.

She went inside and was stunned by it. It was just like she would have liked it. Matsumoto must have decorated it. It had creamy peach colored walls with the exception of the wall where the desk with the bookshelf was placed, which was a light purple color. Almost all walls had selves for her things. It had a bed with creamy sheets with purple sakuras painted on them. It also contained a wardrobe and a bedside table with a purple lamp on. All the wood inside the room was a light-brown color.

At least she was going to live somewhere where it was comfortable, even though the company wasn't much liked yet.

The unpacking took her almost two hours and it was time for dinner. Since she would be taking care of anything housework related, she had to do the meals too, so she began going downstairs to see what she could cook with the little ingredients that she was sure Matsumoto remembered to take.

When she went to the kitchen, she was proven right. Even though Matsumoto was a great woman and very smart and careful when it counted, she was very forgetful and lazy, so the kitchen was close to empty. She would have to remember to do some serious shopping the next day. With the ingredients that she had, the only decent thing that she could make was pasta. It looks like they wouldn't celebrate the new living arrangements with a rich meal. She immediately began to work.

Karin was getting the table ready when Toshiro came inside the front door. She remembered what Matsumoto had said before she left and she decided to talk to him.

"Hitsugaya, if you want, dinner is ready."

He just spared a glance at her and without a word, went upstairs and locked himself into his bedroom.

She putted at first but then remembered herself and became mad and sat down to eat alone. If he doesn't appreciate her hard work then she didn't care anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, even though Karin woke up considerably early, Hitsugaya was nowhere to be found and the house was filled with silence. She just shrugged in indifference and went to take her breakfast. This was a full day since she had to go and do a few shopping and also get to know the neighborhood. Hitsugaya was probably at the company and so, if she remembered correctly from when they were living with Matsumoto, he was gonna be home late at night. She surely had enough time. She made a snack and took off with only a bag with her keys, mobile, a pen and a small notebook in it. She didn't like to hold a bag, but she had to take those things since you never know when something could happen, so she had to bare with it.

* * *

Firstly, she decided that she would go and look for a market. She had to fill the house first. Thankfully she found an old lady and asked if she could show her and she did. It was only a few blocks away so she was thankful for that. Even though she didn't mind the exercise, _heck _she enjoyed it, it was still nice to know that at any time she wanted, it was close. She bought necessary ingredients to fill the cupboards in the kitchen and some other things. In a few words, the kitchen would be filled before the evening came. She didn't need to take any other things at the time from there, as the kitchen was the only room lacking in the house.

After going home again and putting her purchased things in their appropriate places, she went out again but this time, she just went for a walk and to get to know the neighborhood.

It was almost eleven o'clock and so she figured that she had a lot of free time on her hands. She made her way a little around to where the house was and she found that the bus station was only five minutes walk from where she lived.

She stood there for a little while, just looking at the station and thinking when she finally made up her mind. She would go to her college and see how everything worked around here. She would make the best of what she had.

* * *

She nodded her head and after buying two tickets, she went to the bench and sat down waiting. The bus was supposed to come in a few minutes. She just took out her headphones that were wired to her cell phone and listened to a little music.

After the second song had passed, the bus came and stopped right in front of her. As she was about to sit in an empty seat, a running and panting guy was seen in the distance.

"Wait… wait, don't leave…"

She looked at him, and told the bus driver to wait, as he thankfully made it and was panting while giving his ticket to the driver. He was a considerably short guy, maybe only a few inches taller than her and she was considered somewhat short, and he had a pale skin and hair in the color of the night sky. It was that black but with a hint of blue on them if the sun hit them in the right angle. He also was a little too thin and she was kind of afraid that if a wind blew, he would be blown away by the force of it, however strong it may was.

She was watching him, even as he made his way to the only empty chair in there, which just happened to be the one beside hers.

* * *

The boy sat and looked in front of him, when he noticed that the girl next to him was looking at his direction. He blushed out of embarrassment and took a peak at her. Her grey almost black eyes were boring on his head and they were filled with curiosity and confusion. He looked straight ahead again for a minute before he turned, fully this time, to look her direction.

"Hello, thanks for before. I noticed how you told the big guy to wait for me and I'm thankful for that. My name is Hanataro by the way. What's yours?"

"Karin Kurosaki and it was nothing."

She shook his outstretched hand after inspecting it a little and then turned and looked in front of her yet again. She noticed that this Hanataro guy sighed and looked to the front himself. Then, there was silence and only the talking of the rest of the passengers could be heard in the distance.

* * *

She finally arrived to her destination and she went out but Hanataro followed her.

She didn't make it two steps ahead when he hurried his steps and started walking beside her.

"You are gonna go to this university as well? I am too starting this year."

She sighed when she heard his voice. It seems that there is no getting rid of this guy so she may as well be civil since she would apparently be with him for a few hours a day since he is a freshman too. She turned to him and they started talking about how they felt of this new year to their lives and stuff like that.

She learned that he had transferred in this town two years ago from Tokyo and that he was living with his sister alone till last year. Now she went to Tokyo again to study herself and so he was currently living alone. He also told her that he was working part-time on a café for these past two years. For being somewhat shy as a first impression, he sure talked a lot.

* * *

Time passed really fast as they made their way around the school grounds and noon came pretty quickly. She was a little hungry since she hadn't eaten since breakfast. They said their goodbyes, Hanataro wanted to stay a little more, and she made her way to the bus station yet again and then to her house.

* * *

At around twenty past three, she was inside and in her indoors' clothes. She fixed herself a quick lunch and sat down to eat. After her stomach was full and the kitchen was clean, she made her way upstairs and logged into the web.

After this day, and her talk with Hanataro, the idea that a part-time job was what she needed now stuck into her mind and it wouldn't leave. She searched for any available jobs being advertised there, but she didn't find anything interesting and flexible to her confused everyday life so she gave it a rest for today. She made her mind though that tomorrow morning, either she would look in the newspaper or she would just go by foot and look if there were any jobs available. She closed the laptop, put her clock on alarm for eight o'clock and went to bed.

This day sure was tiring if not anything else.


End file.
